Billy (Remake)
Billy 'is a major character and a '''Antagonist '''who appears in Nbachamp2017 and Undead Jastus Telltale's The Walking Dead (Remake). Billy is a former Save Lot employee, who later became the defector leader of the former employees forming a group of savage bandits. He serves as the primary threat of Long Road Ahead and one of the two secondary threats in Starved For Help. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia . Not much is known about Billy prior to the apocalypse except that he worked a Save Lot's store near Macon, Georgia. It is made apparent he was a higher ranked employee, eventually leading to him becoming the ruthless and aggressive leader of the former employees turned dirty robbing bandits who do whatever they could to survive. Post-Apocalypse Sometime prior to the events of Starved For Help but after the apocalypse started, Billy lead his group of bandits to Stone Mountain High School, a school a hour from Macon and there he lead a vicious rade of the students, raping several female students and killing mostly every remaining survivor left at the school. The only known 3 survivors of the attack were 2 students (Ben Paul and Travis) and 1 teacher (David Parker). Later on it's revealed another student, Russell was also able to flee the attackers. [[Starved For Help (Remake)|'Starved For Help ]] Billy first appears in Episode 2 (Starved For Help), and as made clear by Ben Paul and Travis/David (Determinate), Billy is the leader of the group of bandits that raided their high school that forced them to flee. He is first seen in the woods arguing with a fellow bandit. Lee Everett and the other motel survivors watch nearby along side the St. John Brothers (Owners of a nearby dairy who had made trades with bandits prior but ended it after a bad exchange with Billy). As Billy and the other bandit argue, Billy snaps and loses his temper kicking the other bandit in the stomach before shooting him in the head before continuing to shoot his corpse before storming off. Billy later ambushes Lee, Ben, Mark, and Travis (Determinate) who are permitting the St. John's electric fence to make sure it still works. As Lee and his group flee back to the house, Billy warns the group of what is to come for them and mentions a man who owes them big time for this. Billy does not appear for the rest of the episode until at the very end after Lee had found a cam corder at one of the bandit's hideouts in the woods and finds a video containing Billy and the other bandits making some sort of deal with a older gentlemen who prescience immieadlty makes Lee uncomfortable. Lee and a fellow group member Doug, fear the worse as they look at each in shock as the episode ends. [[Long Road Ahead (Remake)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] Weeks following the events of Starved For Help, Lee and the others recover from their encounter with the St. Johns (Who were revealed to be cannibals and were either killed by Lee and his group or left to die after they tried to kill lee and his group). Billy and the rest of the bandits have not appeared for weeks, but Doug still regains the feeling of uneasiness from the whole siuation as he and Lee both connect recent disasters including fellow group member, Kenny's son Duck getting bitten by a walker in his room and later being forced to put down in front of his parents to the video containing Billy making a deal with the Strange man in the video. Following this, Lee and his group falls vulnerable including Kenny facing delusion over his son's death, Katjaa falling into a deep depression from her sons passing, Ben failing to find a purpose left in life, Travis missing the old times, and Lee wanting to protect Clementine as much as possible. However as Doug and Lee had predicted the bandit's had planned a suprise attack on Lee and his group at their shelter, a run down hotel outside of Macon. After a group member, Mark has a panic attack as Lee tries to comfort him, Doug's trap he set up outside the hotel barrier to alert the group of something goes off, as he makes shocking realization, Billy appears across the street in the nearby woods as he snipes down Mark in front of Lee who falls into shock over his sudden death, as Billy orders a attack on the survivors and to bring him the little girl protected reffering to Clementine. In the struggle, Lee is forced to defend and kill several bandits who attempt to hurt the group. In the fight, Billy will also gun down David Parker (Determinately, if he survived Episode 2) but is legless allowing himself to be easily targeted by him. Billy in a fit of rage over losing half his group, forcefully orders Gary and Drew to prevent Doug and fellow group member Carley from protecting the others and Lee has to choose either one to save with the other being gunned down. Billy then attempts to flee across back in the woods with Clementine in his grasp, but Lee is able to stop him as walkers approach, He tries to ask why he is doing this but he refuses to answer only mentioning a deal with the fine gentlemen, but at that same moment, Lee is able to overpower him and get Clementine back, As Billy begins to sucumb to his wounds, he cusses at Lee telling him he cant protect her for ever and the man will get what he wants, but at that same moment, Lee will be left with a choice on what to do with him. If Lee shoots him in the head (Dead): '''If Lee in a fit of rage shoots Billy, he will fall to the ground dead as the oncoming walkers devour his corpse. '''If Lee refuses to kill him and walks away (Dead): '''Billy is not seen getting devoured, until later on following the group's departure from the motel, as the Strange enters the mote, Billy's half eaten corpse is seen on the middle of the road. Following this, No matter what Billy is killed, but later on seen, Billy's deal with the bandit was to get Clementine to him as he himself had fallen mentally ill due to the situation of the apocalypse and had planned to kidnap Clementine and raise her as his own child. he had traded food with the bandits in order to get there help but Lee and his group were able to beat them and prevent Clementine from getting captured. Killed Victims This is a list of all the victims Billy has killed: * '''Possibly numerous counts of zombies * ' 100-120 Stone Mountain High School Refugees ' * Jake * Mark * David Parker (Determinate) * Doug (Determinate) * Carley (Determinate) Death (Long Road Ahead) Killed By: * Lee Everett (Determinate) * Walkers (Determinate) Following the Bandit's failed attempt to capture Clementine and assasinate Lee's group, Lee has the choice to either shoot Billy in the head or leave him alive, if he shoots him he will fall lifeless to the ground, but if he leaves him behind, Billy will collapse to the ground from his injuries suffered from Lee and will be unable to move safely which will result in him being devoured by oncoming walkers off screen. Appearances Season 1 * [[Starved For Help (Remake)|'Starved For Help']] * [[Long Road Ahead (Remake)|'Long Road Ahead']]